Riséd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Comme depuis de nombreuses années, Severus pense passer le réveillon de Noël seul, bien que cette année, il soit face à un Miroir des plus singuliers. [OS rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent Yaoi 2017 de Tatsu-chan] Harry/Surprise, Severus/Lily ainsi que Guardian!Snarry


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **En ce 14 Décembre, je vous offre un nouvel OS sur le fandom Harry Potter ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

 **Riséd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej**

En cette nuit du 24 décembre, les couloirs étaient vides de tout élève, le peu restant étant dans la Grande salle, pour une fête haute en couleur. Dans les couloirs, les milliers de bougies flottaient, donnant des lueurs jaunes aux murs de pierre, faisant briller et scintiller les autres décorations présentes.

Severus Snape, en cette glaciale nuit d'hiver, parcourait Poudlard, se fondant dans les ombres, longeant les murs, à la recherche de sécurité et d'anonymat.

Distraitement, tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'aperçoive, il pénétra dans une salle. Une salle dont il ignorait l'existence il y a trois mois, et qu'il avait découverte contre toute attente.

Dans une sorte de rituel, il retira sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant une chemise blanche dont il défit les premiers boutons au niveau du col ainsi que les manchettes qu'il retroussa sur ses coudes. Son pantalon noir soulignait sa taille fine, et maintenait la chemise de manière à ce qu'elle dévoile son corps finement musclé. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux douloureusement en apercevant la Marque sur son avant-bras.

Épuisé par la journée qu'il avait été contraint de passer aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se laissa choir sur le sol, retirant ses chaussures dans le même mouvement. Assis, les pieds au sol, il mit ses bras sur ses genoux repliés, la tête basse.

Après quelques minutes, il redressa la tête et laissa ses yeux noirs redécouvrir les inscriptions.

Puis ses prunelles onyx se percutèrent à la scène chaleureuse et douloureuse que le miroir lui révélait.

Lui-même était assis dans un canapé confortable, détendu, souriant. D'un éclat qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis des années. Depuis que sa meilleure amie ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Contre son flanc, pelotonnée, se tenait une jolie femme, aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux verts étincelants de joie et de bonheur.

Lily.

Sa Lily.

Son nez frisait sous son rire, sa peau crémeuse faisait ressortir ses adorables taches de rousseur, alors qu'elle le regardait avec tendresse, amour, même.

Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée donnait à leur peau et à la pièce des reflets dorés et chaleureux.

Et comme toujours, autour d'eux gravitaient deux enfants.

Severus eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le garçon de seize ans rire joyeusement avec la petite fille de dix ans.

Oh Merlin.

Le garçon était Harry, au détail près qu'il avait les cheveux plus lisses et plus longs. Cela faisait si mal à Severus, de voir le possible garçon qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Sa Lily être si semblable à … au fils qu'elle avait eu avec un autre.

La petite fille avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, une multitude de taches de rousseur sur son visage délicat.

Devant eux, sur la table basse, quatre tasses fumantes, de café et de chocolat chaud avec un marshmallow y flottant. Autour de ce tableau de famille, Severus pouvait voir un grand sapin haut en couleur, ainsi que la montagne de cadeaux à son pied, et les décorations lumineuses, les bougies brûlantes et chaleureuses.

Une larme coula le long de la joue maigre de Severus.

Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais il n'avait vu un tel tableau dans le miroir. Jusqu'à ce jour, c'était uniquement eux quatre, sans mises en scène particulière.

Mais là…

Son cœur se serra, ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement avant de se rengorger d'air pour en être expulsé dans un lourd sanglot plein de souffrance.

Parce que sa Lily était morte.

Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun espoir pour une possible mise en couple avec elle.

Parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'enfants...

Et enfin… parce que jamais il ne connaîtrait un noël en famille.

Il avait passé sa journée avec Voldemort, qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui lancer des Doloris quand le cœur lui en disait, et en rentrant, il avait dû se soigner seul, comme toujours.

Dans le vide de son appartement, après être sorti de la cheminette, il s'était douloureusement traîné au sol jusqu'à la table basse, pour y prendre les potions préparées au préalable. Ses membres tremblaient de douleur, il avait eu du mal à ingurgiter les potions, car rien que les prendre avait été un calvaire.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque son corps s'était apaisé, que Severus s'était redressé et avait traversé les corridors de l'école. Il avait vu, dans la Grande Salle les quelques élèves joyeux, mais aussi les autres professeurs.

Il le savait. Severus savait qu'il n'était que très peu apprécié, que ce soit des professeurs ou des élèves, et que les autres enseignants se méfiaient de lui, la plupart étant persuadés qu'il n'était qu'un sale mangemort.

Quotidiennement, il n'en avait que faire, mais aux périodes de noël, ça lui laissait toujours un poids sur le cœur. Car depuis que sa mère était décédée, il avait toujours passé les fêtes seul, soit, depuis une vingtaine d'années. Depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été convié de bonté de cœur, il voyait que c'était par politesse et sans volonté. Alors après avoir accepté la première année et avoir passé la soirée isolé dans un coin, car les autres ne souhaitaient s'approcher de lui de peur de gâcher leur réveillon, il avait refusé par la suite. Il se disait qu'il valait mieux passer une soirée tranquille dans son appartement plutôt qu'être jugé tel un paria.

De toute évidence, il était destiné à vivre seul.

Mais cette année, il passait le 24 décembre avec le Miroir, se faisant du mal tout en emplissant son cœur de plaisir.

Doucement, il avança une main vers la surface glacée, et passa ses doigts sur le visage de sa Lily.

Les yeux verts se rivèrent aux siens, le faisant sursauter.

Sursaut qui se répéta une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte de la salle claqua discrètement. Severus dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers le nouvel arrivant tout en essuyant toute trace de larmes.

Ce dernier hoqueta et resserra sa prise sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras, les yeux hantés de terreur.

Severus pouvait clairement voir le corps face à lui trembler doucement.

— P-Professeur Snape ?

— Monsieur Potter.

Le jeune homme de seize ans lui rappela douloureusement la scène du miroir dans mon dos. Le gamin baissa les yeux vers le sol, dans une soumission toute surprenante pour Severus.

— Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Potter ? Vous venez voir vos défunts parents ?

Sa voix se fit moqueuse, sans même qu'il ne l'ait souhaité. Il s'en voulu d'ailleurs, en voyant la douleur s'inscrire sur les traits juvéniles. Il constata dans le même temps le teint pâle et les joues creuses de l'enfant.

— Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Professeur. Je… vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Le fils Potter commença à se détourner mais Severus intervint.

— Non, Potter. Vous pouvez rester. Il y a bien assez de place pour deux dans cette pièce.

De plus, cela pourrait permettre au professeur d'enfin avoir un peu de compagnie humaine durant ces fêtes.

Hésitant, le jeune garçon s'avança puis s'installa doucement près de l'adulte. Il déplia le tissu qu'il portait, dévoilant quelques gâteaux et sandwichs.

— Je… servez-vous.

Le regard vert était fuyant et d'une certaine manière, Severus en était heureux ; il n'aurait pas souhaité être confronté au regard si semblable à celui de Lily. Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa et l'adulte constata que le garçon ne semblait pas pouvoir poser ses prunelles émeraudes sur le miroir.

Distraitement, il piocha donc un sandwich.

— Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas dans la Grande Salle Monsieur Potter ?

— Euh… Je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise là-bas.

Il attendit quelques minutes qu'Harry poursuive.

— Tous… ils me dévisagent, m'acclament parce que je suis Harry Potter ou ils me fixent avec de la pitié… à cause… de … de … Sirius.

Le silence revient. Plus calme et détendu.

Enfin, le regard vert se posa sur le miroir et s'emplirent de larmes.

— Que voyez-vous ?

Le gamin cligna des yeux pour en chasser les perles d'eau salée.

— Juste… une personne. Qui m'aimerait.

— Merlin, Potter, le monde entier vous aime.

— C'EST FAUX ! Hurla vivement le jeune homme, puis il se calma. Je … ils ne m'aiment pas moi ! Ils aiment le sauveur… pas Harry. Et je veux être juste Harry. Je voudrais quelqu'un qui aimerait juste Harry.

Le regard plein de peine et de mélancolie du gamin comprima le cœur de son professeur.

— Et dans le miroir, quelle est cette personne ?

Harry baissa les yeux, les joues roses de gêne.

— C'est… Charlie. Je… pardon mais c'est… vraiment étrange de dire cela devant vous.

— C'est noël.

— Une telle argumentation, Professeur ! ricana Harry.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

— Et donc, pourquoi ces larmes ?

— … On est ensemble depuis… depuis quelques mois mais… je sais que… il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles il ne souhaiterait pas continuer. Et… si son amour se fane, s'il m'oublie, s'il ne m'aime plus… je… s'il meurt… Je l'aime infiniment !

— Potter, vous réfléchissez trop.

— Mais… tous… ils meurent tous… je les vois, dans le miroir, autour de moi et Charlie…

Soudain, le jeune homme fondit en larmes.

— Tous ceux que j'aime meurent ! Ils me laissent tous, seul !

La souffrance était si présente dans la voix et dans les yeux qu'elle fit écho à celle de Severus.

Sans plus réfléchir, ce dernier tendit un bras vers l'enfant et l'attira doucement à lui, un bras dans son dos et une main sur sa nuque. Il le berça doucement, imperceptiblement. Lorsqu'enfin les sanglots cessèrent, Harry s'écarta légèrement, tout en gardant un contact physique avec lui.

— Et vous, Monsieur, que voyez-vous ?

La question était pleine de doutes et Severus hésita.

— La famille que j'aurais aimé avoir, mais que je ne peux obtenir à cause de mes choix passés.

— Ah…

Le silence se fit et chacun retourna à sa contemplation du miroir.

— Vous passez souvent vos fêtes seul ?

— Toutes.

— Oh. Eh bien… si … enfin… on pourrait les passer ensemble à présent…

— Potter, ne soyez pas idiot, vous avez des amis, de la famille, un compagnon…

—Je sais… Mais cela n'empêche que vous pourriez faire partie de tout cela, Monsieur. Je sais que… ma mère aurait apprécié.

Severus se renfrogna.

— Ne faites pas cela pour votre défunte mère.

— Non, je fais cela pour moi. Car je sais que vous ne serez jamais influencé et toujours vrai avec moi.

Le cœur de l'adulte fut pris d'une vague de chaleur.

— Eh bien, si le cœur vous en dit…

Ils terminèrent la soirée en grignotant et en parlant, regardant seulement par moments le miroir trônant face à eux. Mais qui cette fois, les reflétait ensemble entourés de leurs proches.


End file.
